1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to alert a parent or guardian when a child or baby is removed from a stroller.
2. Related Art
Parents are usually diligent in maintaining vigilance of their children while in public. Yet distractions caused by various activities and watching other children can inevitably cause a parent or guardian to at least temporarily lose sight of a child or baby in their custody. Each year, nearly 800,000 children are reported missing in the United States. While most of those children reported missing were found safe and alive after a short period of time, some may sadly be harmed, held by a kidnapper indefinitely or never found (Statistics from National Center for Missing and Exploited Children website; www.missingkids.com). A child may become lost or missing not only by kidnapping, but also by the child wandering off on their own volition, thus causing a concerned parent or guardian to become worried and frantic in trying to find the lost or missing child.
Thus, there is a need for devices that will instantly alert a parent or guardian when a child in their custody is being abducted or simply becomes missing by wandering or migrating away from the parent or guardian. Such devices would also have the benefit of giving the parent or guardian peace of mind that they will be alerted if someone attempted to remove the child or if the child did decide to wander off while the child remains within their proximity. While some devices do exist for this purpose, none have a simple design that can be cheaply made to be marketable and installed on existing child or baby strollers.